


Just Shower Thoughts

by AetherSeer



Series: Locker Room Rewards [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: Tom snags Kuzy on his way to the locker room, tugging Kuzy aside just past the waiting knot of team media and beat reporters.“V’s first hat trick,” Tom says in answer to the question on Kuzy’s face. Kuzy’s confusion visibly clears and he smiles, slow and hungry.
Relationships: Evgeny Kuznetsov/Jakub Vrana/Tom Wilson
Series: Locker Room Rewards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Just Shower Thoughts

Tom snags Kuzy on his way to the locker room, tugging Kuzy aside just past the waiting knot of team media and beat reporters.

“V’s first hat trick. First star, too,” Tom says in answer to the question on Kuzy’s face. “He’ll have to go back out, answer questions before he gets released to the showers.”

Kuzy’s confusion visibly clears and he smiles, slow and hungry. “Give us some time to give him congratulations, yes?”

“Yup,” Tom says, purposefully popping the ‘p.’ “Plenty of time while the guys keep the Nats busy.”

V ducks into the showers, pink staining his cheeks and a pleased smile playing around his lips. He strips inelegantly, methodical and efficient as most hockey players learn to be, tossing his underarmour in the waiting laundry cart before stepping beneath the showerhead.

Tom graciously gives him a few minutes to stand beneath the hot water and wash off the worst of the game sweat before crowding up behind him.

V startles and lets out a little shriek, slipping a little as he swings around, soap lather still on his skin. Tom smiles. It’s probably not the nicest smile, if the way V’s throat works is any indication, eyes wide and fixated on Tom’s face.

And then tracking down to where the shower spray is hitting  _ Tom’s _ chest. And then skittering away, cheeks darkening even further, like he has any modesty left after years of hockey. (Tom certainly doesn’t, but that’s beside the point.)

Tom leans in, boxing V in against the tile even as the shower keeps going, water now dampening his hair and streaming down his back. “Hat trick,” he croons. “Three. Beautiful. Goals.”

V opens his mouth—and lets out a whimper when Kuzy slinks into view, propping his chin on Tom’s bicep. “Is this some kind of hazing?”

The word throws Kuzy for a minute, but Tom’s quick to assure, “Nothing like that, never. We don’t  _ do _ that. You know that. This is just us. Saying congrats to our liney.”

V swallows, and then squeaks when Kuzy’s clever, talented fingers stroke down his chest, slipping easily through the soap suds. “You don’t want, we stop,” Kuzy promises. “But we want to say ‘thank you’ for gamewinner.”

V’s flush is spreading, Tom notes, down his throat and further, to where Tom’s willing to bet his heartbeat has kicked up a notch. Tom makes a mental note, and then slides his foot closer in, which brings him close enough to knock a thigh between V’s own.

V’s eyes can’t possibly widen any more. He shudders, and yeah, Kuzy’s idly playing with one of V’s distractingly perky nipples when Tom looks down. “Huh, guess you did get a little worked up from playing in front of the Nats, then.”

_ That _ gets an aborted movement, like V instinctively tried to grind down against Tom’s thigh and managed to stop halfway through, which simply won’t do. Tom helpfully shuffles another inch forward, and rocks his thigh up against V’s pelvis, where V’s dick is taking an interest in the goings-on.

Kuzy hums thoughtfully, and then Tom’s missing the warmth of Kuzy’s body against his side. “You like that? Showing off for baseball team?”

Tom hadn’t really thought of it that way, but V shudders again and his hips jerk. His dick is definitely chubbing up, even as Kuzy keeps petting V’s chest and tormenting his nipple. “I—I wasn’t—”

“So you  _ weren’t _ showing them how good you are?” Tom picks up. “You didn’t want all their attention on you? On how good you can  _ score? _ On your … stick-handling?”

“You know they in the locker room now,” Kuz says, just  _ watching _ V the way he sometimes watches the puck, or Tom, or Ovi. Hungrily. Like he wants to know what makes them tick. “Think they want to know they make you hot?”

“We could just call them in, let ‘em see you like this,” Tom says, which finally gets V jerking into a steady grind, pushing his chest into Kuzy’s hands even as his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth opens on a moan. Tom rocks back into V, giving as good as he gets, cock fitting against the crease where V’s massive thighs meet his pelvis.

“Think they like that,” Kuzy says, moving on to play with V’s other nipple, his free hand lightly scratching down V’s flushed, still summer-golden skin to pet at the sensitive skin at V’s hipbone. “Think if they see you like this, they want to touch. To play.”

V moans again, and Tom grins. V doesn’t see it, eyes still closed and head tipped back. “Wonder what they’d do if we brought you into the locker room like this, all pink and pretty. There’s plenty of playoff beards there for you to enjoy, too.”

“I don’t—” V protests, but Tom ducks down to press a biting kiss to V’s inviting throat, making sure his beard scrapes against that vulnerable skin. V shuts up pretty quickly then.

“You really do,” Tom murmurs. “You think I don’t notice? You look all the time. At me. At Gudy. At Kemper. You watch, and you probably think about how it’d feel against your throat.”

Tom presses another kiss to V’s throat.

“Your jaw.” Another kiss, and a little extra nuzzle to the thin skin just beneath V’s chin.

“Your pretty, perky nipples.” Kuzy obligingly pauses in his flicking at the stiffening nub to let Tom rub his face over that soft, pink skin, V trapped between Tom’s body and the wall as he whines. “Maybe even between your thighs, hm?”

Tom can’t actually get his face down between V’s legs from this position, but he’s happy enough to let V rock up against him and press V back harder against the tile.

_ Tom _ can’t, but apparently Kuzy  _ can, _ because Kuzy’s hand is between them now, pushing Tom back just enough for Kuzy to nudge in and mouth at V’s cock, lapping at the beading precome.

It’s a pretty fucking sight, especially because Tom’s own cock is  _ right there, too. _ Kuzy obligingly wraps those talented fingers around Tom and starts stroking him off even as V tries and fails to actually get a hand in Kuzy’s hair, grasping uselessly at short hairs.

Maybe it’s a bit mean, but Tom doubles down on the little fantasy, murmuring viciously into V’s chest. “Bet you’d let them get you close, see you all worked up and hot for it. Do you even know all their names? Would you spread your thighs and let them mark you up, hm?” 

Tom mouths at V’s nipples, getting his teeth involved even as V starts whimpering high in his throat, likely in response to whatever devilry Kuzy’s working down below. It doesn’t take long, though, before Tom can feel V stiffen, thighs tightening and trapping Tom’s leg as V lets out a breathy moan and then slumps against the wall.

The water’s still hot (thanks, Ted) against Tom’s back as Kuzy strokes him off, quick and sure, and he streaks V’s belly with come.

Tom’s arms don’t shake, but he does lean heavily against the wall for a minute while Kuzy curses in Russian and his own come joins Tom’s on V’s body. (Tom feels a bit guilty for not offering at least a helping hand, but he’s sure he’ll work  _ something _ out later.)

When Tom steps back and V wobbles back to his feet, Kuzy smirks. “Should take you to locker room now, let Nats see how we treat our gamewinner. They might like to join.”

V bites back a whimper, but his dick twitches. Tom grins.


End file.
